


Love and Honor Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: Prince Sam of the House of Winchester knows that there’s a war going on. It’s been going on since he can remember, their father typically absent and fighting in battles that take place on the other side of the continent. Suddenly the war gets a hell of a lot closer with the news of King John’s unexpected death, Dean suddenly thrust into the spotlight and crowned King which is the last thing they needed considering their less than traditional relationship. At fifteen Sam can’t do a lot but he will do everything in his power to keep himself and his brother together and protect the Winchester name. Wars, suitors, and kidnappers be damned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallenKy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenKy/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8442376/chapters/19340509)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/9075.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Love%20and%20Honor/Love_Honor.png.html)


End file.
